a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window blinds, and specifically to electrically actuated and controlled window blinds.
b. Problems in the Art
Window blinds have long been utilized as window coverings to control light and heat into buildings. They present a good alternative to curtains and other window coverings, especially in this time of energy conservation consciousness. Window blinds are also highly adjustable, serve a variety of needs, and are aesthetically flexible for a variety of situations and uses.
Conventional window blinds utilize some sort of mechanical linkage to allow simultaneous adjustment of individual slats. Generally, this involves cords or rods extending from a single control element to operate all of the slats. The individual control element for each window blind must then be manually operated to achieve such adjustable control or one slat can be moved which causes all to move.
With all the advantages of window blinds, it is sometimes difficult and even cumbersome to adjust each window blind, especially if there are a number of them which need simultaneous adjustment.
It would therefore be advantageous to be able to control one or more window blinds by an easy to use electrical control, instructing one or more motors or actuators to move the blinds.
There have been attempts at such motorized window blinds. However, many of these attempts require complex or large mechanical or electrical elements which may have reliability and economy problems. Also, many attempts have safety problems because they utilize conventional household line current and voltage for their operation.
There is therefore a need in the art for motorized window blinds which improve over the state of the art. One such motorized window blind with manual override is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 208,173, filed June 20, 1988, which is commonly owned with the present application and is incorporated by reference herein. By referring to that application, it can be seen that there has been developed a motorized window blind which is safe, reliable, compact, and minimally obtrusive with respect to the window. However, such a motorized window blind requires electrical control and actuation which meets not only those objectives, but has sufficient power to handle sticking or binding of the window blind, and yet is economical, compact, safe, and flexible. Such circuitry also needs to be economical to manufacture, assemble, install and maintain; along with being easy to operate.
It is therefore the principle object of the present invention to provide a motorized window blind actuator system which improves over or solves the problems and deficiencies in the art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an actuator system as above described which is efficient and reliable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an actuator system as above described which is non-complex, but is flexible to be adapted for different motorized window blinds, and different motorized window blind functions.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an actuator system as above described which is compact and economical.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an actuator system as above described which supplies sufficient electrical power for the motorized window blinds, yet is safe for household use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an actuator system as above described which can reliably adjust a motorized window blind between fully open and fully closed positions in small increments, and prevent over-adjustments in either direction.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.